Just Them
by celestial.lore
Summary: They were just two people who loved eachother and only needed themselves, labels wouldnf change anything (NaLu lemon)


It was just another night for both Lucy and Natsu, they were just sitting in the living room and doing their own thing, of course Natsu broke in again into Lucy's apartment again but by this point it was expected. The two are best friends and some may suspect more, but that was only true fairly recently. They had the urge to go at it like bunnies and couldn't stop. These situations would happen at anytime they were alone and they made a deal to keep it under control. Trust and communication was already in their relationship so they weren't afraid of starting this. They loved each other yet with them, they didn't need labels they only needed them. This night wasn't different from others even with Lucy having her dirty pajamas on and a sloppy bun and Natsu having raggedy shorts and stained t-shirt they still could turn each other on.

"Hey Luce, sit on come sit on my lap." Lucy looked at him in confusion and complied regardless. She sat on his lap roughly by accident and was about to apologize when she felt something poking her ass.

"Is this why or are you just that horny" She turned to smirk him but quickly changed expressions as Natsu grabbed her hips and brought her closer

"Nah, it's just i had a stressful day, care to help me" He snaked his left hand to the front of her front and ghosted his finger along the seam of her shorts and teased her. His rose his hand to her chest and thankfully didn't have a bra. He began to fondle her with his left hand and slid his other hand to do the same to her ass. He could never get tired with making her squirm and sigh. He then started to lick the back of her neck rather slow and left closed mouthed kisses. He went to her ear and softly bit the shell and lick behind and sucked softly at first until she started to grind on him with force. He blew on her neck and that caused her to shudder. He went to bite Lucy's neck which caused her to gasp audibly. He smirked and continued to suck but more force added.

"Natsuuu, stop i-it, I thought i was supposed to help you unwind."

"But you are Luce, just keep moving your great ass on me like that and we'll be having more fun than usual" She grinded more forcefully, he stopped for a second but continued to leave marks on her neck and shoulder.

He bended her over the coffee table so she was on her knees. He continued to rub his hardening dick over Lucy's semi-exposed ass in the air. He grabbed her waist and humped her and grinded. He would feel how soaked she was through his own shorts and if that wasn't obvious of how turned on she was then it would be the quiet moans and gasp she letting out. She knew that he loved to hear her whimper and make noise when he touched her.

"Natsu c-can you do the-the,ahH f-fuuu, thing with your hAaand"

"What thing Luce, I won't know if you don't tell me" He knew what she wanted but he did enjoy when she asked for it while she struggled to keep a coherent sentence.

"You kno-ohh-w when you touch my ass real hard and leave it red and and ho-ow I like it"

"What's it called Lucy, I can't tell which one it is, considering you're such a dirty girl when you wanna be pleased, is that right" He pressed harder against her and slamming harder against her covered core.

"C-ahHh-nnn you sp-aaaynk me, hard?" She was almost drooling by the pressure against her with the thought of him spanking her clouding her mind. She loved it when he spoke dirty as well and when he was rough with her behind.

"Is that what you want, you wanna be spanked like the bad girl you are, Luce wants me to leave it red, oh i'll do it, i'll make you cry my name for how you looked this afternoon too." He raised his hand and smacked so hard he wouldn't be surprised if there was a hand print. Lucy moaned at the sensation she almost came on the spot, she only got more wet by the second. Natsu kept that up until she screamed her name at the last blow, she came and he was proud he didn't have to pull her shorts down to do that.

"Oh Lucy, you made a mess in your pants didn't you-" Lucy suddenly threw herself at him and straddled his waist.

"Now's your turn Natsu, i wonder how long it'll take tonight" They has yet to undress but Lucy was determined to make him cum in his shorts too, it was only fair. She grinded roughly against him fighting back the embarrassment from the wet spot on his shorts. She kept at it giving pleasure to both him and her. Natsu wanted more pressure so he guided her by her hips and moved them and dragged to add more relief. It was too much to handle at this point his dick was begging to be freed but knowing Lucy she wouldn't let that happen yet. He squeezed her ass and it was so squishy and plump, he loved how soft it felt and smackable it was and boy he was lucky she loved it. That sole thought drove him to climax.

"Lu-Lucy! fuuu-aH-ck, this is the third pair I ruined this month thanks to you, but it feel so great"

"Yeah that's bad, but you always have clothes here anyways, but that's not as bad as seven pairs of shorts and panties in two weeks Natsu, it's your fault that you wanna dry hump all the time!"

He smirked at her, the smirk that she knew meant he wanted to do more tonight "I'll buy you more but I wanna try something new"

"And what's that?" She was taking off her bottoms so she wouldn't have sit in her own mess for any longer.

"Let's do sixty-nine! I know you've heard of it I see the books you read." His eyes and face lit up like a child getting presents. Lucy couldn't help but give in and lean in to kiss him

"Fine but can we just do something tame for a little?" She kissed him again and it didn't take too long for it to heat up again. Natsu laid on the floor to get into position. Shortly after Lucy got on top of him. He was already hard again. She pulled down his zipper and let out his member while Natsu started to stimulate her clit. She pumped his dick in her hand and could see the pre cum already spilling from the top. She licked up from the base to the tip and started to deep throat. Meanwhile Natsu started to insert two fingers pumping them at a fast pace. He used his thumb to put pressure on her clit and then spread her folds apart. He loved seeing her get excited when it came to him and how wet she got. He loved the smell and taste of her too and dived right in. Her moans that were muffled by his member only made him feel good with the vibrations of her voice. They both went faster and harder with both of them sucking and eating one another out and more and more stimulation came from both their moans going straight to each other's privates only causing more pleasure each time and repeating the cycle. Natsu grabbed Lucy's ass and groped it enjoying the feeling of Lucy's mouth on his dick and how big her butt was. They reached their climax after a while more after they kept up. They drank up all of their release and plopped down on the floor.

"Natsuu how was that?"

"That was hot Luce, ready for round three!"

"Natsu! how are you not tired yet."

"Cause you fire me up!" he leaned in for another kiss and brought her close to him to cuddle.

"We can do another after a nap, deal?" She nodded and enjoyed his presence. Yeah they didn't need labels, they just needed them.

this is my first lemon so uhh, idk if it's good lololol


End file.
